


Adam and Lotor are not liked.

by x3_NaWnOmSchnuff



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I NEEDED THIS, I'm sorry., M/M, about their jealousy of lotor and adam, also keith being lactose intolerant, exicio (tumblr) gave me this idea, i dont make the ruls, thanks man, them sulking together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x3_NaWnOmSchnuff/pseuds/x3_NaWnOmSchnuff
Summary: Keith didn't think that Lance and him would ever get along, especially not when talking about their jealousy.





	Adam and Lotor are not liked.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from @exicio from tumblr because c'mon lance and keith sulking is THE BEST  
> also this is crappy af because my brain and english doesn't work good together when it'S almost 11pm (I'm german lol)

Keith was very pissed.

And Lance was too.

After all, they were sulking about their love interests together, a thing that didn't normally happen between them – the together thing.

„Keith, what is even wrong with you? Why do you even hate that Adam guy? He didn't do anything to you, did he?“

Keith sighed and mumbled something which Lance identified as a 'shut the fuck up'.

And so they continued to sulk together in peace and to feel jealous in peace.

Keith stared around the field of grass were Kaltenecker was finally eating the grass that she should eat.  
Keith never really liked cows, he didn't understand why people milked them, he had never liked milk either.  
Maybe that was due to his stomach not dealing too good with it.

„Keith, come on, why are you so angry? Adam... seemed quite nice to me. I mean, I can tell you, I'm still being jealous over Lotor, because of Allura.“

Hunk had told Keith what had happened with Allura and Lotor when he was gone and he was extremely pissed that he understood Lance's feeling.

„Seriously, that Lotor guy... what did she even like about him?“

Well, Keith could guess what she liked about him – his cleverness, his lies and his looks, yes, Keith could absolutely consider Lotor hot.

„Hm.“

„Now, tell me, Keith. Something wrong with Shiro, maybe? Jealous that he's talking to Adam?“

The pain in Keith's heart was almost unbearable and he pressed his hand onto it.  
He was used to real, physical pain, like stabs and gun wounds – why couldn't he bear a little heartache?

„Kind of.“

„Seriously? Keith you are jealous? But I mean, you saved Shiro and just because he is... with that guy, you're still his friend, aren't you?“

Keith absolutely hated talking to Lance with that, he was definitely not used to talking to Lance about feelings, let alone talking about love.

„Lance, no. That's not it. I know I'm still... his friend.“

Keith tried not to remember the look in Shiro's eyes when he told him, when he stopped telling all those lies.  
The clone had reacted to... that.  
Keith raked through his hair and then buried his face into his hands.

„Adam is his ex.“

„His... what?“

Lance needed a few seconds to process what he had just heard and to conclude what Keith's sulking was about.

„Keith... are you... jealous in the... love kind of way?“

And then everything in Keith screamed to just finally tell someone about it, he hadn't talked to anyone, not even his mother – his mother knew that he was in love with Shiro, but she didn't know everything that had happened during the fight.

„I just don't know what he's thinking!“, he bursted out eventually, „I mean, you know, Adam left Shiro. He wanted him to decide between him and Kerberos, Shiro chose Kerberos. And like, I don't... I don't get Shiro! I was... I was waiting for him all the time! And I saved him! And I saved him... some more times! And I even confessed to him, Lance, I don't understand, I confessed to him and he doesn't pay attention to me but to Adam!“

Lance was just staring at him, not able to understand everything right away because that had been too much, too quickly and just... too hilarious.  
His first reaction was to laugh.

„Keith, did you... when did you confess to him?“

„During our fight!“, Keith explained, „he didn't react to 'you're my brother', but he reacted when I told him... you know what.“

Lance couldn't stop laughing, he just couldn't seeing Keith like this, this was too hilarious for him to bear.

„Lance...!“

„Please, Keith, I...! Sorry, I'm sorry for laughing... it's just... Oh god. I was so busy with Allura and Lotor and me and... all the things that went on and you were there, in some strange dimensions, two years without the guy you love! I didn't know Shiro was gay or that you were gay, I didn't know for god's sake! Why didn't you ever tell me?“

„Because I hate you“, Keith answered almost immediately, but then he had to smile.

He knew that he didn't hate Lance anymore. Both of them had changed, but the bickering was one of the only things keeing him from losing sanity.

„Man, I hate you too, and here we are!“


End file.
